Rules of Raminas
by believeintrust
Summary: Taito. He hadn’t wanted to meet Taichi’s eyes at first, avoided them until he was sitting right and even when he had finally lifted his eyes to meet the brunet’s brown ones his head remained bowed, shamefully guiltily.
1. Shadows at night

Pre Chapter 1

Prologue

**Shadows at Night**

Yamato had clung to the shadows of the night time world. Thin cloths of leather lined his feet offering minimum protection from the dirt streets of the Royal city of Raminas. Loose fabric, barren in colour, slightly too large, moved with the wind and didn't offer much of a disguise to go on.

He didn't want to be recognized and he knew that in that city and probably in that city alone would the chance arise. His blond hair, that refused to remain out of his eyes, was rare in the world and would take not a second of notice for someone of the city to realize whom he was and so he trudged through the alleys behind the shops keeping an ear alive in search of any signs of life.

The sky was clear and though the moon that hung brightly in the sky was nothing but the true nature of beauty it brightened the shadows a hair too much for Yamato's comfort. His breath remained forcefully even and the cold breeze that wafted through the alleys, behind the small buildings, gliding and bouncing against the stone walls twirled around it's self creating a tornado effect about the blond and squirmed it's way up, down, and through the loose fabrics of the blonde's attire sending shivers down the boy's spine; lining his arms with goose bumps.

One carefully placed step followed the next and so forth until, before the blond knew it; he had put good distance between himself and the palace. Coming to the edge of the city, he knew he was almost free, almost ready to relax and allow himself to fully enjoy a moments rest before he'd have to continue on his way.

Another street to cross, another one that would find it's self lit by candle light from posts twelve feet in height. He could see another block and the borders end would be met; the trees of the woods were in his sights offering him another challenge but one that would not need meeting just yet.

Confidence was in his heart as he gazed from a shadow's edge towards his destination. The side of a home, he leaned against, one masked in silence and void of light, another home lay cross his path but he'd not step towards it until he knew the way was safe.

A faint sound could be heard, the squeak of metal, perhaps a turning wheel on a carriage. He did not know, he just waited, listening with eyes closed as the sound grew closer.

A cry not ten feet away met his ears, a baby's howl that caused him to jerk from his stance and had him nearly abandoning his shadows. His head spun towards the sound, his eyes wide with fright. A window to the home, a candle inside was lit and a mother's voice was heard, soothing the infant and in turn relaxing the blond.

Yamato turned back to his path and shrunk back against the home as a carriage, as was to his belief, rolled by with one wheel that needed to be oiled.

When sound was dead once more and the carriage was long from sight did Yamato risk crossing the street and abandoning any thought of returning home.


	2. The Acquaintance

Don't own digimon

**The Acquaintance**

The rain had been falling for hours in the same heavy flow as it were now. Yamato had been hoping that it wouldn't last that long as he had looked out upon the flat land that he knew he'd have to cross, but that hope had died long before the sun had set and now he found himself forcing each step to follow the next as his feet slid through mud on his path forth ward.

He wished he could just rest, stop, lie down and catch some sleep before continuing but the chances weren't with him. He'd drown if he tried and so he pushed himself forward thinking all the while of his plush bed back at home.

He had wondered a number of times if he had made the right decision. He had wondered while sleeping about the woods on those cold nights, and he wondered as he woke with more bug bites then he thought there were bugs, and he wondered now as his cloths, though light material, felt as though they weight a little less then a ton while draped upon his fatiguing body.

Oh, how he wished he were home. Of course the thought of Akira made him think twice.

Yamato was royalty, a prince to be king in just a few months at least that was only true if the doctors had predicted his father's death correctly. The guilt at leaving his dying father's side was overwhelming at times but he told himself that he'd not turn back.

He knew it'd be best.

He was the only one in line to be king. His brother had died many years ago something that had occurred during an uprising of the people. Yamato wasn't entirely sure at what had happened, since he had been six at the time, all he had been aware of was that in the end his brother was dead, and shortly afterwards so did his mother die due to suicide.

The pains seemed never to end for him but sulk he did not. It was a lesson he had to learn for his birthright, that pain would always accompany love, and happiness was not for him.

It may have been rather cynical to think of but he viewed himself as a living sacrifice. His misery meant that millions had the choice to live ordinary and happy lives, though they were soon to know a taste of misery themselves which had caused more guilt to build within his chest but he knew it'd be better then if he had remained back at the palace for the wedding.

The wedding, his fiancé Akira. A sigh slipped past his wet lips, water having streamed down his face and sought the opening of his mouth for refuge almost stopping the air from slipping from Yamato's mouth.

The wedding wasn't his decision, it was his father's. The people always came first, which was how it should be, but he had disagreed with his father on the wedding and he knew that, had his father been well, he wouldn't have been making Yamato go through with it.

Yamato hated the man that he was to wed and Akira sought not but Yamato's land…

His foot slipped out from under him causing him to crash upon his knees within the mud. His arms wrapped around his torso, seeking warmth but finding none. He was exhausted and wondered if he should even rise again before shaking his head, flinging his wet hair that hung in strands about his face, as to shake the thought from his mind and turned to look forwards.

For most of his trek he had remained with his head down knowing the futility of seeing anything past the rain and darkness but, to his surprise, just before him was a wall.

Tall wooden planks, wet from the rain, rose above his head and offered hope. A smile touched his lips and a short laugh joyously came from his raw throat. He reached out a shaking hand and rested it upon the wall, half expecting the object to be an illusion. Another laugh met the air as his hand touched it, rested upon its hard exterior, and felt its rough texture.

He pressed harder on it, using it to help him rise once more. He moved along the wall, keeping his hands upon it as though frightened that if he didn't it would disappear. His eyes were smiling brightly as he found a corner and moved along another wall until he found an entrance.

He stepped in, still shivering from the cold and looked around. It was a barn. Hay laid about the ground almost covering everything, with two piles of it resting against the far wall. The structure was not all that large but he could hear the rain falling outside, striking the roof and walls, and he was just glad to have a place to rest. Not to mention he was not alone

A horse, more distinctly, a mare, regarded him as he entered. Her reins were tied to a wooden structure to his right with a small trough of water on her far side, against the wall. He kept his distance for the time, exhaustion getting the best of him, and turned to a pile of hay that was far from her. He took rest there and slept.

* * *

Taichi was not dumb, far from it in fact, though many thought he was. The assumption wasn't brought on by his behavior since he behaved quite mature. He was charismatic if anything could be said about his behavior. It was the way he smiled; how his smile was wider on his left cheek then on his right and the brightness of that smile that made you feel liked. The way he spoke to everyone as though they were far more important then anyone else. It was the way he held his chin leveled without seeming superior, and his amazing posture as he walked.

He was easily liked but that didn't matter for, unless you spoke to him in a time period longer then five minutes, many still thought he was dumb.

He was a farmer.

He wore torn jeans, _faded_ torn jeans, a basic pullover T-shirt with long sleeves and a loose collar, with leather boots that he had, admittedly, made himself. His Brown hair was 'scruffy' and though he said he liked it in it's wild manner many doubted this and said he knew not how to groom.

Comments like that did not bother Taichi. He knew that the town he came to for selling his father's crops and for buying his toothbrush was small and people needed something for entertaining themselves, so they talked. They spoke rumors that could pass from one side of the town to the next in less then a day.

These people, despite there somewhat cruel comments, were good people; Church goers all of them, raising families and working from day to day, bringing home their bread. They'd smile to one and other as they passed each other on the streets. They noticed small details such as the unusual busyness of certain shops and the weathers effect upon the crops of nearby farms and, though Taichi's family did not usually socialize with the town folk, since they lived hours away, the town still recognized him whenever he entered their community.

Taichi was used to these people immediately offering him a smile when he entered, his mule pulling a wagon of crops just behind him, which is why he knew something was odd when the only person that consisted in a public area had quickly and quietly headed into the town hall.

A beautiful day was laid out before him, the sky was clear, the sun was hot. Trees, the few trees that he could see which were mostly on the lawn of the town hall had there leaves ruffled as a sweet breeze, carrying the scent of flowers, drifted by, cooling him, protecting him from the heat.

Curiosity was a trait that Taichi also possessed and seeing this odd behavior of a town he knew well, struck his curiosity. He sought a place near the mentioned hall to tie his mule; a trough lay just in front, positioned for the mule's convenience, and the animal took no time in quenching its thirst.

When he thought his responsibilities were taken care of he headed inside, jogging up the few stone steps and opening one of the large double doors to enter.

As Taichi entered, keeping his hand upon the door so to ease it's shut, he was almost shocked to find that the place was so full before realizing that it probably wasn't that odd in the first place. Almost everything conjured a crowd, but what did seem a little off setting was how only a few heads turned as he entered the quiet building. The self selected mayor nodded his greeting to Taichi as he entered and in turn Taichi gave him a confused look, hoping he could get an answer to his unspoken question.

Instead the look was understood and seemingly ignored. Taichi turned to someone who stood at the back as well, not too far from his right, "What's new?" He asked casually.

"A thief." The man scoffed, his arms were folded bout his chest and his head never turned from looking to the front of the hall, though he did lean towards Tai as he spoke. "Caught last night trying to steal Rai's mare." He chuckled a little then turned to look at Tai with a cocky smile upon his face. "Didn't know she was in heat. Rai hears all this noise, goes out and stops his girl from killing the boy." He straightened his posture again as he turned his attention to the mayor.

The city hall was a place used for making bigger decisions. In this case, Taichi knew, a decision was trying to make of what to do with the proclaimed 'thief'. Either they let him leave with a warning and an immediate eviction or they'd send someone to fetch a policing unit of the Royal disposition. The second of the two would be almost cruel if rumors of the mistreatment of prisoners were true.

"The boy's defense holds sway though…" The mayor said, having continued with the meeting. "He claimed the rain had him seeking shelter and Rai's mare had already been running 'bout when he entered the stable." Various shouts of disapproval rang through the hall. Angered faces with loud voices. It wasn't looking good.

The boy's fate was sealed if no one spoke up for him and without much thought as to why he'd do so Tai found his voice towering over the others. "May I add something?" He asked, politely, reasonably. His voice, his question was so varied from the other's who spoke that everyone seemed to quiet for him to hear what he had to say.

"If you feel you can contribute then don't have us waiting." The mayor answered.

"Well," Tai spoke, keeping his voice loud but sounding polite. "In all truth, the rain was coming down pretty hard last night and I heard some thunder. I've witnessed, once or twice, Tugger, which is my sister's mare," Then Taichi added with a smile and humor laced within his voice, "Not mine, I wouldn't name _mine_ 'Tugger'" A few soft laughs were heard but faded before Tai continued, "Would sometimes get so frightened by the sound that she'd fight until her reins would come loose."

Everyone then turned their attention back to the front, waiting for the mayor's opinion. "I don't remember hearing thunder." He stated almost as though he were accusing Taichi of some sort of fabrication.

The eyes of the overheated town folk swung back to stare at Tai. "Really?" Tai asked, sounding surprised. "I couldn't sleep!" The way he said it, how he raised his voice to speak the final word, how he spaced the sentences just enough as though 'really' were actually a question needing answering. He sounded so honest, so surprised that even if no one had heard anything the night before they still held doubt in there mind.

The audience turned yet again to the mayor. He was silent for a moment, studying Taichi with shielded grey eyes. Finally someone spoke, "I think I heard thunder last night, too." They said. Curious hums were heard from various other's before the mayor spoke again.

"Well, I guess that, due to possible doubt, we must let him go but he is to leave immediately and not come back." With a number of unenthusiastic nods the people stood, collecting whatever had been on there person when they had entered the establishment and headed out into the cooling breeze.

* * *

Beads of sweat appeared upon Taichi's tanned forehead as the day dwindled by. His crops were diminishing and his pocket book filling with the cash offered to him. He generally enjoyed heading into town on these errands but for being only amongst the spring season, the days were quite hot as of late and he couldn't seem to think of anything but the idea of resting under a shaded tree and feeling a cool breeze sweep over his skin.

The thought '_finally'_ met Taichi's mind as he finished his last transaction and readied his mule and his wagon for the trek homeward. By then it was nearly five in the evening, he knew that his family was probably ready to sit down to dinner and wondering what would be had, made his mouth water.

He had brought some food for himself and had ate every bite but his fondness for regular home cooked meals and the thought that he was missing one made his stomach growl.

He shrugged off the thought, not wishing to torture himself with it, and headed out of town with a few waves to fellows that he recognized on the way out.

The path he traveled was one made of dirt and stones. The grounds were flat as far as one could see allowing winds to pass easily through the area. Not much of a breeze passed for the moment but it was still enough to lift the dirt into the air high enough to bother Taichi's eyes. He squinted as dirt threatened his vision once more and stared far into the west.

A figure, long into the distance, could barely be seen and with every step that his mule made did he came closer to putting together the appearance of the other.

Blond hair, shoulder length and a mess, his cloths were loose fitting, simple in color and muddy. He was slender, maybe skinny, Tai wasn't sure which until the other turned around to see who was there and when he did it nearly took Tai's breath away.

Slender, definitely, perfectly slender, but that wasn't really what caught his attention, what made his heart skip a beat. It was his eyes. Brightly blue, shinning with a look almost of innocence, slanted perfecting, long lashes making him appear youthful and if this was the boy that he had saved from the theft charges then meeting him was his reward.

Yamato continued his walking as the other rode up next to him on that mule and flashed him a grin. The blond was not in a good enough mood to be sociable, and really hoped that this boy would get a hint and leave him be.

He was filthy; he could feel the grime all over his skin. His hair needed washing and grooming, his cloths were sweaty as well, not to mention he hadn't eaten since the day before and he had gotten nothing but a cup of water since the early morning when he was first woken in the small town jail.

Unfortunately, the tall brunette wasn't taking the hint. "Hop in. I'll give you a ride."

Yamato offered up a fake smile, a strained smile and said, "No thanks," before returning his focus upon the path ahead of him again.

With his spirits unhampered Taichi looked forward to the road before him, seeing the ever lasting expanse of nothing he turned his smile once more upon the blond. "Come on. You'll be way back there," He said referring to the wagon, "And I don't bite anyways."

A thoughtful frown adorned the blonde's face as he thought of his sore feet and aching body. A sigh left his lips as he said, "Right. I guess I could use the lift."

The smile upon Taichi's face widened as he turned to his mule and tugged at her reins so she would stop. As expected the mule had halted its walk, stopping the wagon in turn.

The blond waited until he was sure that the mule would not start moving again before he placed his knee onto the wooden frame and lifting himself aboard. His body slumped upon the wagon's floor once he were in her hold, as though the full weight of his journey finally took it's toll and he found himself unable to move so much as a finger.

He closed his eyes in rest as he felt the wagon jolt and begin to move once more. A small chuckle left the brunette's lips. "Tired?" He asked humorously.

The blond wanted to answer, say something as to the point of it being a long distance that he had traveled but even though his lips moved and he tried to speak the words, he found that not a sound came out. He was then too tired to try again so just decided to work on retaining some strength.

A thud sounded next to his ear, causing his eyes to fly open and his body to startle. His head turned to what had caused the noise and saw a leather sack used for holding water. "Whoops. Sorry. It landed closer then I meant." Taichi said. "You should drink, though. It'll make you feel better."

Yamato forced himself up before grabbing at the sack, pulling off the lid and taking in the refreshing liquid.

"Thanks." Taichi heard Yamato say breathlessly.

"No problem, looked like you could use it." The grin still remained upon Taichi's face, it wasn't often that he got to meet knew people, and now he had something to look forward to during the next few hours of travel. "So, where you heading?" Tai asked.

Yamato took the sack away from his mouth again and corked it. The moisture upon his lips felt nice but was distracting so he wiped it away with his sleeve and twisted his body around to face the brunette. Pointing far out into the west he answered, "That way."

Tai's grin widened at that response, amused, "Good!" Taichi said, "It's where I'm going." A small smile touched Yamato's lips surprised at the other's never ending good humor. Yamato seemed to relax at the other's positive manner and found his mood lightening. "So," Taichi began, his voice still held that light hearted tone, "I take you're coming from Sivaville."

Yamato moved so to rest his back against the side of the wagon as he asked, "Where?"

"It's that little town back there. It's really the only one around." Yamato froze what he was doing, suddenly offset by the other's comment.

"What makes you say that?" Yamato asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding suspicious.

Tai shrugged. "This is the only road that leads to it and you're walking the opposite way."

Yamato's expression hardened involuntarily, hoping the other wasn't about to accuse him of stealing the horse. He already spent the good part of the morning defending himself; he didn't need to spend anymore time doing so. He might as well just hop right out of the wagon and walk the rest of the way. "So, what about it?"

Taichi shrugged carelessly, "Nothing. Just making conversation." Tai had heard the bite in the other's voice, the defenses the blond was raising, and decided to halt the conversation for now. A silence presided them and in those moments of stillness did Yamato relax his tense muscles and found real rest during the voyage.

It was almost peaceful to the blond, just sitting there, still, with the setting sun's rays upon his face. The temperature was already dropping making the ride somewhat pleasant. He closed his eyes in rest, just allowing himself to settle into the moment while listening to the soft thuds of the mule's steps and the roll of the wagon's wheels upon the dirt road.

The silence was interrupted, though Yamato wasn't upset by it. Tai's voice, softly displayed, drifted upon the wind to meet Yamato's ears in an offering of information and more. "I'm Taichi." The brunette had said. The humor from before no longer was in his voice but now earnestness was there, the thought of playing games was out upon the wind and drifting away.

The blond opened his soft blue eyes once more and raised one thin eyebrow, wondering, perhaps, if the other was going somewhere with what he said or if it were, in fact, just simply an introduction.

"People, mostly my family though, call me Tai."

After a moment's hesitation, a moment's thought of Taichi's true intentions, Yamato figured that an introduction probably wouldn't cause any harm. "Matt. My names Matt." It wasn't a lie, not really. His brother, before he had died, used to call him 'Matt', having found the whole word Yamato too hard for his toddler tongue. In all truth, he almost preferred the nick name to his birth one. By the way, he couldn't use his real name. Maybe his face wasn't recognized but his name would strike a cord if anything.

"Matt, huh?" Tai said, reinforcing the name into his memory. "Well, Matt, I could see why you wanted that horse."

Yamato groaned. "I didn't try to steal any damn horse."

"Yeah," Tai spoke sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "And I actually heard thunder last night."

Confusion struck the blond; the meaning of that sentence lost on him but he did not venture upon the subject, just wishing for the topic's end.

Casual conversation resided them on their travels. Small talk mostly; mostly of weather though Taichi had also offered up information about his family and his schooling. Yamato sat back, eyes closed for most of the trip, just listening to the other speak; listening to his carefree voice and his tales of sibling rivalry; listening to how he enjoys taking care of his family's animals, their cat and three horses; listening to him, just him and the way his voice would rise when excited about something in particular or how it softened when speaking of the ones he loved…

Time had passed for both of them in a haste they hadn't experienced in a time too long to remember. The sun had fully set upon the world, hiding behind the lands of Raminas, taking all light with it in a slow meticulous manner. It had first offered its farewell with a beautiful array of colours, pinks, reds, and oranges, before stealing them and offering nothing but black.

It may have been hard to see out there, traveling in the night time world, but Taichi was accustomed to it and seemed almost not to notice. His speech had stopped well before he reached his home and he knew that the blonde had fallen to sleep.

He took care of what he needed to and was surprised that the other had not woken. It led Tai to believe that 'Matt' was either a rather deep sleeper or he was exhausted beyond reason.

If the boy was a traveler then he doubted he were a deep sleeper, having to keep sharp in the dangerous world, so he figured he'd let him rest.

Taichi approached the boy, still propped up against the side but his head was lulled to rest on his shoulder, looking quite uncomfortable, but his expression was peaceful.

Taichi had decided then that he would bring the other into his home and let him rest within his bed. He wondered as he readied himself to lift the blond how the other would feel about waking in a strange bed when he had seemed so defensive before.

He figured he'd just have to wait and see.

To be continued...


	3. The Race Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

* * *

**The Race Is On**

Breakfast with the Yagami's was rather interesting to Yamato as were the Yagami's themselves. He watched them as though he were no more then an alien watching a foreign civilization. His gaze rarely dropped to the plate of pancakes below the fork in his hand, eyes constantly monitoring the people he ate with as they communicated with one an' other; monitoring how they interacted with each other.

They had been very polite to him since they had first been introduced, an offering of respect that was not struck up by an inner fear. He was grateful for their kindness and _exceedingly so_ for how they treated him as though he were family after only meeting them for such a short time.

His blue eyes scanned the occupants of the table, Taichi, the boy he had met yesterday, was sitting to his right smiling as he always seemed to do as far as Yamato had seen. The boy was unusual, Yamato had thought frequently since the morning's wake, _more so_ than Yamato had thought his family to be, though, Yamato supposed, that perhaps it wasn't Taichi that was unusual but himself.

Life here was so much different then the life he had grown up to and he felt almost excited at having the chance to experience regular family happenings first hand. It's true that when he awoke that morning he had not been that impressed with where he was. He had not remembered getting there, to that twin bed within that brightly lit room, and that had given him a feeling of alarm.

He had been quite defensive when he had first seen the brunette, angered that the other had carried him to the place he had woken, and embarrassed even, though he had hid it well in his anger.

In all truth he wanted to yell at the other and call me on his inability to think past the presence but he had refused his own desires, having been taught long before that emotional outbursts didn't always work to one's best interest, so instead he remained calm as he spoke, though his voice still held an icy edge.

He asked the other what the boy had been thinking and why he had not stopped to consider the many other options that the boy had at his fingertips. He asked this with a glower upon his face, his eyes reflecting that of arrogance.

The questions may have been innocent enough but it was his demeanor that he used to try and shrink the other, make the taller boy feel small. He had used this tactic successfully in the past, back at the palace and once while in a difficult situation after he had left his home, but this time it hadn't worked and soon it was Yamato who felt almost guilty for trying to make the other feel as such and even now the blond could not figure out how the other was able to turn the tides on him as he had.

But, none-the-less, Yamato was glad that that had occurred since he was clean, his hair still being mostly wet from the bath he had taken earlier, and the clothes that he wore, though not his own, were also unsoiled. They were slightly too large, true, but he was grateful for them anyways.

Mrs. Yagami Yuuko, had adamantly insisted to clean his clothing before the other went on his travels. She was a nice woman and sat at the end of the table closest to Taichi. She was a strong woman; she had long brown hair pulled into a pony tail. She wore a blue button up shirt and brown slacks; it was that which had seemed odd about her to him when he was first introduced. Most women chose to wear dresses, be it casual wear or Sunday best; it wasn't unheard of for a woman to don pants, just unusual.

Yamato had a feeling that it was some of the intrigue that sparked the love in Mr. Yagami Susumu of Mrs. Yagami. Mr. Yagami seemed to love his wife's independence and even the way she puts him in his place when he's being a little… overbearing.

Hikari, Taichi's sister, he had watched most carefully since they sat at the table to eat there meals. Since he was young he had to decipher the personalities of those around him and he became quite good at it. Hikari was more intricate then she first appeared. There are secrets and wisdoms behind her eyes that he had never seen in someone so young but she remained so pure that he found himself developing a respect for her that he was unaware he could develop for someone he knew for such little amount of time.

Something that he found interesting and quite amusing was the way the siblings seemed to bicker with each other. So child like was there behavior that he found himself laughing from time to time. He thought it was great the way that they could say whatever they wanted to the other without worry; without consequence. Taichi though, Yamato could tell, didn't view it in that respect.

Right now Hikari was speaking to Tai with an insult in mind, though it were cleverly hidden in the poetic wording she used, so hidden that it was even hard for him to understand that she just called her brother an imbecile. Taichi glared at her as he chewed upon a piece of pancake and swallowed it. The brunet's mind worked to give him some sort of retaliation but Yamato didn't think Taichi knew what the insult was exactly so, after a moment's hesitation, Taichi muttered:

"…Shut up." before turning back to his food and glaring at his plate.

"Tai!" Mrs. Yagami began, sounding appalled at her son's rudeness. "Don't speak to your sister like that."

Tai seemed shocked as he stared at his mother, even though this obviously happened quite often. "But mom, Kari…"

"Tai, listen to your mother." Mr. Yagami interrupted. Hikari smiled innocently while her brother appeared dismayed before turning his attention to glaring at his plate. The man then turned his attention to Yamato and with a softened expression, he said, "Sorry about these two. They don't always get along."

Yamato turned his eyes to the man and, though he was surprised that the man was apologizing to him for his children's benefits, outwardly his expression remained untainted by the shock he felt and, instead, smiled to the man kindly. "That's all right. I hear siblings do that." He said, humor lacing his voice.

The man chewed thoughtfully upon a bite he had just placed into his mouth before asking, "I take it you don't have any siblings?"

He hesitated a moment and offered up a fake smile as he uttered the first lie in a series. "No." He said, hating himself for it but wishing not to speak of his brother's death. "I'm an only child."

He felt as though that lie was sullying his brother's name and the guilt was almost too much to bear but the lie was spoken and the past was best not being righted just yet.

"Man, you're lucky." Taichi uttered quietly as though Yamato were the only one who was supposed to hear the statement though it were obvious that weren't true.

"Tai!" Mrs. Yagami scolded, then turning another smile to the blond. "Tai told me that you were out walking abroad. Where are you traveling to? You don't seem to be carrying all that much with you for any long journeys."

He had suspected that question to come some time and had prepared himself for it. The tension in his muscles waned as the lie on his brother's existence momentarily left him and another lie found itself leaving his lips. "Actually, I _am_ a traveler. I had lost my supplies in a storm a few nights ago. I was unable to retrieve them due to certain circumstances. I was planning on buying knew supplies at the next town." He wasn't a traveler, he hadn't any supplies because of complications of when he had first left his home, and he had not been planning to supply himself at the next town, if anything he would avoid all communities from here on out.

Mrs. Yagami smiled as usual, pausing to absorb the information given to her, before she asked him, "What do you travel for? Are you a writer?"

Yet again he knew the fabrication he would use, "I am a writer actually. I plan to write a book documenting the many aspects of this country; politically, economically and such. " This statement proved more then one purpose, not so much in the words themselves, but in his tone as well.

Too many spoke against his regime; too many hated his family. Were they some of those people who wished his family's demise as well. He would know with their reaction… At least he thought. He hadn't exactly calculated their regard for manners.

A look of scornful hostility sprung up upon the father's face but only for a second or so, had Yamato not been looking, he was sure that he would have missed it. None the less Yamato knew what he saw even though he had pretended he hadn't. That was the largest reaction he had received but it had informed him enough about the families political opinion for him to wish the lies he spoke to remain in place.

The next question was innocent enough, and appropriately disregarding Yamato's unspoken challenge. "Where have you traveled from? Surely you have some stationed home."

It was the last question they asked him of the time. He told them he was from the royal city, at the palace gates, and that he'd return there when his book was done and after that the attention had spun from him to another and soon Yamato was once again amused by the comical jibing of Hikari's soft, teasing, voice.

* * *

After breakfast Yamato had offered to assist in the clean up, feeling as though it were only right since he wasthe guest, but Taichi had insisted in having the blonde help him in his daily choirs and had immediately pulled Yamato out of the house towards the barn where the brunette's choirs were yet to be finished. 

Yamato had allowed the other to lead him from the house into the yard, Taichi doing so by placing a gentle, yet firm, grip upon Yamato's upper arm. Once out of the house, though, the blonde pulled from Taichi's grasp, feeling as though it were necessary to demonstrate his own independence and walked at Taichi's quickened pace while deciding to ignore the unexplained look of disappointment that had come over the brunet's expression.

It wasn't until he reached the barn, where Taichi's chores laid, that he had considered making an objection as to the brunet's desire to have his help. He neglected the consideration and wondered when he'd be able to continue onwards with his travel.

He crinkled his nose as he stepped within the wooden structure of the barn, the smell of manure assaulting his nostrils with its pungent fragrance, and glanced about his new surroundings. The building was a good size with three stalls all housing horses; there was a pile of hay neatly stacked in the corner, before the stalls, and two small animal dishes, something that he'd assumed would be used for holding food and drink of a dog or cat; from what Taichi had said the day before Yamato knew it was for a small tabby cat that he had yet to see.

"So," Yamato began as he glanced once more about the barn. "When do you think your mother will be done with my attire?"

There must have been something in his voice that betrayed Yamato's worry of the task ahead for Taichi laughed heartily when the blonde had spoken. "Not used to farm work are ya?" Another laugh left the tanned boy's lips. The smile on the boy's face was wide spread and, perhaps, could even have been described as 'cheeky', "Bet you're not used to a good days work, either, with hands like those."

The insult was unintended; Taichi not really hearing the words until they had already left his mouth and, when he had realized the blunder, only winced at the changing expression of shock to anger on the blonde's face. "I beg your pardon!" Blue eyes scanned the tanned boy critically.

Taichi laughed nervously as he attempted to right his mistake. "I mean… ha, your hands aren't really calloused at all."

Tai laughed again as Yamato waited for him to continue and when it proved that the brunet would not Yamato beckoned. "So…"

"Well," Tai began and paused as he rubbed the back of his head while allowing his eyes to roam about the barn, anywhere but at the shorter boy before him. "Not that you're not used to work, just not…" another moment passed as Taichi sought for the right words.

"Hard work?" Yamato supplied. Taichi bit his lip but didn't deny the suggestion. Crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrows Yamato spoke carefully. "So, you're saying my work isn't hard?" Shock couldn't even have described how Yamato felt when Taichi seemed to almost agree with his statement.

"Well…" He raised his shoulders in a half shrug as Taichi bobbed his head in thought. Brown eyes moved to meet blue ones and upon seeing them widen with the blonde's surprise Taichi quickly spoke. "I mean, no, just that…"

Yamato sighed, his shoulders slumping as he relaxed his muscles. "Forget it. You're just digging yourself a grave." With another sigh Yamato mumbled bitterly, "Not like I'm not used to people thinking I don't do anything anyway."

Now Taichi felt guilty for his statements. Meeting Yamato's lowered gaze Taichi said, "That's not what I meant…"

"I said forget it. It doesn't matter." Yamato interrupted.

"How can I forget it when you say something like that?"

Yamato fixed Taichi with a hotly glare, "By shutting up and telling me what I need to do first!" A funny look overcame Taichi's expression, a small grin on his lips, while he debated on pointing out Yamato's linguistic mistake but before he could decide, Yamato's glare hardened and he stated a simple, "Shut up," which kept Taichi quiet on the matter.

* * *

The sun drifted about the heaven, sailed through the cloudless blue skies of noon while chasing shadows to hide beneath the things that had created them. The heat the sun offered was not nearly as intense as the remembered heat of the prior day. Yamato was grateful for this fact. The work he was assisting in would have not been nearly as pleasant if this truth weren't so. 

The small amount of sweat that had managed to accumulate upon his brow dried quickly from the soft breeze that drifted about the farm, washing over the crops and drifting in all structures with an open window or door. Yamato was enjoying this breeze as he stepped upon the beaten path in the small wooded area near the back of the stables.

Moments before Taichi had thrust an old wooden pail into the blonde's grip 'suggesting' he went to the near by well to retrieve water. The brunet had been working too hastily to worry about manners, at least to Yamato it had seemed as so, but the blonde had shrugged the mild rudeness off and left after asking for the direction the well laid in.

Farm work was a comforting mindless task. He needed not know anything but the basic function that he was to perform and after that his mind was left to wonder on things that he never had time to wonder about before. He was happy performing this chore. The animals seemed grateful and improvements could already be seen in the stables. It was rewarding, and he was truly envious that Taichi got to live so carefree.

Yes, he was sure that Taichi probably wasn't completely without cares but at least Taichi had the choice of laying his cares to the side when he felt he needed to do so. How lucky the boy was without ever knowing it.

It was on that thought that he had reached the well and proceeded to retrieve the necessary water. He was surprised to find out that the water needed to be pumped out; the design was uncommon, especially for a farm. To have one you would need a blacksmith to make the pipe work and structure; not to mention the money it would cost.

There had been a few things that had seemed odd about this home and he thought back on them; thought back on the tub that he had bathed in, seeming to have similar pipe work as well, among other things that just seemed _odd_ for the setting about him.

The bucket was filled in no time and he found himself trudging back along the beaten path carefully carrying the pail of water at his side. It was heavy, strained his shoulder and put his balance off enough for the water to slosh back and forth and, sometimes, out of the mentioned bucket.

Each step he made was careful and planned and, despite the growing pain in his arm from the weight of the water, he took no break until he reached the back of the stables and only then did he rest the bucket upon the dirt ground due to the new voices he heard within the stables that Taichi currently worked in.

The voices were muffled as they were, Yamato being too far from the wooden structure to hear what was being said. Now, ordinarily, he would have very well just picked up the water and returned to the barn to greet Taichi and whomever be there… that being had he_ not_ taken in the manner in which the occupants spoke.

Yamato took steps forward, slow steps, cautious steps. Maybe a dozen or so of these little cautious steps were needed before he could place his ear upon the wall of the stables and listen with in. His eyes slid shut as he heard the voices chatter and he new almost immediately that this development was not good for him.

Yamato could tell Taichi was not pleased. The brunet's voice was hard and sharp, a tone Yamato couldn't really picture coming from the happy brunet. "Just tell me what you're looking for and I'll tell you where to find it! Don't touch that!!" The brunet verbally growled in frustration.

Another voice spoke to Tai; a deep voice, older. This voice held authority as he spoke and dared not allow the other to think that he wasn't the superior. "Boy, it isn't wise for you to be giving _us_ commands."

"You think you can just mess with whoever you want to because some rich snob gives you the go ahead?!… Well, fuck you!"

"Taichi!" Yamato's eyes opened as he heard Mrs. Yagami's panicked voice trying to silent her son. Oh, how he wished he could see to know more of what was transpiring.

"That rich snob, boy, is your lord so I'd watch what I'd be saying if I were you."

"He's not here." Another voice said as the excited movement within the building seemed to halt.

The first voice sounded surprised by this. "He has to be here! He couldn't have gotten any further then this. I doubt he'd have gone into the Temptress Wood. Spread out and find him. He's somewhere here."

Yamato stepped back from the barn, feeling his heart race in his chest, knowing they were looking for him. They wouldn't harm him but he knew he lost their favor; they were not under his command anymore. He'd bet any money that his fiancé sent these men to find him and bring him back. Time was of the essence for Akira and Yamato would be surprised to find that Akira himself wouldn't be out roaming the land in his search.

The race was on.

As long as he could reach the land in the south, pass the boarder between countries without being caught or found out about then he would be safe to wait until he could return home.

Now he just had to avoid being captured. His mind worked in haste, the wheels turning in his head as he envisioned the farm as though it were a map. The silence coming from the barn led Yamato to believe they had already left that place and would now be scouring the land in his search. He forced his mind to remain calm as he wondered if they were already heading around the barn to his location. He needed to move.

He stepped back, eyes wide with anticipation as he scanned from one corner of the barn to the other waiting for someone to emerge and pursue him. After a moment's thought he figured that heading back the way he came, where he knew there weren't anyone there, was his best choice; the trees offered coverage for him not to mention that it was also the closest place on the farm to Temptress wood where he needed to tread through on his southward journey anyways.

With that in mind he turned on his heel and went to trek back the way he had come but in his concern fogged mind had forgotten about the bucket he had placed down and tripped upon it, tipping it over and finding the cold chill of the water covering his clothing.

Shivering at the coolness of it he mumbling a curse before pulling himself back to his feet and continuing in his decided direction.

It was at the same time as this little incident that Taichi found himself standing in the center of the barn, scowl upon his face, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest and furiously staring at the mess before him. The policing unit, or as Taichi liked to call them the _PU's_, had set free his horses, destroyed the hay, broke a lantern and, frankly, just tore the place apart. The morning's work was destroyed and the afternoon's work would now take far too long to complete.

He kicked the ground watching as a small cloud of dirt rose into the air and settled almost as quickly. His hands dropped from his chest only to ball at his sides with whitened knuckles. Even through his anger a little voice in his mind asked him if they were searching for the pretty blond he had brought home.

Thinking back on Matt; thinking of his slight body, thinking of his large blue innocent-looking eyes, thinking of Matt as doing something to get the PU's on his back seemed almost laughable. What could Matt have possibly done to have got them interested in him? Of course that was only if Matt _was_ their target.

He could always ask.

Deciding that he wanted to ask the blond this question Taichi turned from his spot and stomped towards the exit of the structure.

Stepping out into the light of the sun he squinted his eyes and glanced around. These guards, these PU's, were everywhere wearing their light armor over top of regular cotton shirts. They were entering his home, heading to check his crops… absolutely everywhere. Did they head to the back yet, by the trees near the well where he had sent the blonde? He doubted it.

The area was out of the way but Taichi couldn't help noticing just how long Matt was taking getting the water.

Taichi's parents weren't far from where he stood now; his mother had her hand to her mouth, shock having her mouth constantly agape; his father had an arm around her waist to comfort her the best he could while sending glares to each and every man that threatened to destroy their home.

Hikari was on her own for the moment, standing upon the porch far from them, a top the stairs. She seemed so small with this chaos around her, eyes so wide, looking frightened. Taichi wanted to comfort her, wanted to hug her like he had done every time she felt such unhappiness but this time he had not, this time he could not and for long after this day had he found himself hating himself for not being there when she needed him so.

In stead, he glanced around once more to see if he was being watched before turning around and heading to the back of the barn.

He circled the wooden building, remaining close to the wall and in the shade to make his presence as least known as possible. He reached the back and let his feet guide him along the familiar path.

He took note of the spilt bucket upon the mud of the earth; Matt's guilt now seemed more plausible to Taichi and the brunet's eyes hardened feeling as though the mayhem was the blonde's fault.

His pace quickened, wondering if it were necessary for him to break into a run. He had nearly made the decision to do so but it was then that he caught a glimpse of blonde hair through the trees. Instead, a light jog sounded appropriate so he took to that idea as quietly as possible. It was only a few steps after he had finally gotten full view of the blonde's back that Matt must have heard him.

Yamato had been creeping along the path when he heard a ruffling of clothing and soft thuds of quickened steps. His muscles were tense already in anticipation and fear; the moment the mentioned sounds had reached his ears the only thing his mind had supplied him with was the fact that he was found and needed to run.

Without so much as a glance behind him he was running, adrenaline forcing his feet to move quicker then he had thought were possible and the sound of his attacker's speeding steps behind him only encouraged him to move forth ward relentlessly.

He swerving around the trees and heading off path. Long grass offered to trip him, having him lifting his feet high enough for him to avoid anything that was hidden within the weeds.

He jumped a tree root, ran through a spider web all while the thought _I can't be caught, I can't be caught_ ran through his mind He heard the sound of grass brushing against his tracker, the loudening thuds of the one gaining on him. His breath was harsh to his ears, forced from burning lungs.

Fingers brushed his back nearly forcing a scream from his throat. _Too close. _He turned sharp, ducking as he did so in case the other would try to grab his torso. He heard the other fall just before his ankle was grabbed and he found the ground rushing up. His hands reached out to catch himself, pain shot through his wrist and a strangled cry left his throat.

"Let go!" He shouted as he kicked at who had grabbed him. Turning his head to see who it was, wondering the possibility that he could still strike a deal with whomever caught him.

Taichi had been the last person he had expected to see. A small gasp left his lips as he gazed into the other's burning brown eyes, his own eyes widening in surprise. Taichi was laying upon the ground on his side, gripping Yamato's ankle, panting from the run and, possibly, the fall.

"Tai." It was more of a statement than a question, a shocked statement that had followed the gasp of surprise.

Forgetting formality Taichi asked, bitterness and anger well formed in his voice, "Why do they want you?"

Yamato thought as to what he could say, wishing for the freedom to sit up and regain his breath before the question would need an answer. He tried to answer, none-the-less, worked his heavy tongue in his mouth and forced the breath out trying to create words but the sounds would not form and the noise was not loud enough. Eventually he gave up and lied down, using his arms to pillow his face from the dirt.

Taichi shifted, pulling himself to his knees and moved closer to the blonde's laying form, refusing to let the other's ankle go. "Why do they want you?" Another moment and there was still no answer. "My home is being destroyed, my animals are being set free; my mother is crying, my sister is scared, all because of you and you're running away?!"

Finally words were coming, his lungs still making it difficult for him to speak and he found himself having to stop several times to regain his breath. "I'm sorry…" This was where he had first needed to catch his breath. "I-I didn't mean for-I mean, I can't be caught…" Another moment the blond took but Taichi quietly waited for him to continue. His grip on the other's ankle loosened until Taichi's tanned hand only rested atop Yamato's leg. "I'm sorry that your family is suffering from this, I never wanted… Never wanted this." Yamato turned over now and sat up. Taichi's hand fell from where it rested to hang loosely at his side, his knuckles brushing the ground.

He hadn't wanted to meet Taichi's eyes at first, avoided them until he was sitting right and even when he had finally lifted his eyes to meet the brunet's brown ones his head remained bowed, shamefully, guiltily.

He knew he was going to have to lie again or it would be the end for him. From what Taichi had said regarding his father early, 'rich snob', made him believe that pointing out his own royal status would have been the end of his journey. Right now he needed to say the things that would keep the brunet from heading back and directing the guards to his position or worst… forcing Yamato back with him.

Peering out from behind a veil of golden locks, Yamato lied, "I've been wrongfully accused of something." He adverted his eyes quickly. The intense stare Taichi held on him made him nervous; made him wonder if the other could see the truth in his eyes. Knowing it was a foolish fear he forced his eyes back up. "They think I did something that I didn't do and now I'm in,,," He faltered for a second while he spoke the lie, his tongue worked first without sound; the second try was successful, "…trouble. Please, Taichi, please don't turn me in. I'm so sorry that your home, your family is suffering because of this but… I just can't be caught."

Tai's eyes held his for a moment, the fire that were in their depth before was now dwindled, confusion and worry taking its place. Yamato could practically see the thoughts passing in those brown orbs, could almost read the internal battle Taichi was dealing with.

All at once the dilemma was gone and Taichi shook his head, voice not nearly as harsh. "I knew there was no way you could have supported those royal bastards." A sigh slipped past Taichi's lips as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head while in thought. This little action had caused Taichi to miss Yamato wincing. After a moment Taichi reopened his eyes and his expression this time was soft and understanding. "I'm not supposed to talk about it but my family has had troubles in the past with the royals, over something really stupid…"

Taichi paused then for a moment to judge Yamato's reaction. Though there were a million questions that seemed to swamp Yamato's mind from what Taichi had just said his expression remained the same, his posture remained the same; he continued to sit there, slumped over upon the ground with his head bowed and his hair cascading his face; deep blue eyes portraying innocence peering up at the tanned boy still waiting for a statement that would confirm his safety.

Taichi nodded then, a single bob of his head as he met Yamato's gaze with serious brown eyes. "I won't let them get you, I promise." His gaze then reluctantly left Yamato's surprised eyes to glance around there surroundings.

Seeming to come to some kind of decision Taichi stood from his kneeling position and tugged on Matt's hand until the blond stood next to him. His eyes were looking south from their position. Turning back to the blond he gave Yamato a smile. "Come on." He said as he started leading the way he had been looking; Yamato dumbly following. "This way." He said. "I bet Tugger ran this way."

A little more then confused, Yamato asked as he was pulled through the wooded area, "Who?"

to be continued...

* * *

A/N: sorry bout the long wait on this chap. Thanks for the reviews, it really helped me keep writing. I had troubles with the first part of the story and it took a lot to get through it. It was a pain. I really hoped you liked what I did write. I can be a little critical on my self so I am worried that some things aren't great, that the second part is too rushed and stuff like that so, if you can, tell me what you think. Ease my worries. ; 


End file.
